No More, No More
by fandomsunleashed
Summary: "He's on drugs," Luke whispered. Nico looked unfazed. But you can tell that it bothered him. It bothered him a lot. Rated T for underage drinking, cutting, suicide thoughts, drug bullying, depression etc. THALICO (thalia isn't a hunter)
1. Eighth Grade

It's a weird feeling, loving your best friend. You want to punch her and kiss her at the same time. It's different, but nice.

I just wish life wasn't so damn hard at times. Dam you Thalia Grace.

I still remember that one moment. It was as normal as a day could be for a demi-god. No monsters. No attacks. Just Thalia and I, being teenagers at a local park. I can still remember her laugh as she jumped from the monkey bars, dive-rolling onto the ground. I sat on the swings, watching her in the shadows. Thalia rolled her eyes and tugged me towards the light. I hissed and covered my eyes. She chuckled and grinned that lopsided grin of hers.

"Come on Death Breath," she joked,"Let's have fun,"

I still smile at that memory. But another makes me want to beat the living daylights out of someone.

"Nico!" Thalia had screamed,"he asked me out! HE ASKED ME OUT!"

I was too shocked to say anything. I guess she took my expression for a happily surprised one or something because she dragged me to the Zeus cabin.

"Come on, Neeks. Help me pick out something to wear," she rummaged through her closet. I couldn't help thinking about how evil that damned son of Hermes was. Luke Castellan.

They dated for about five months, until Luke dumped her for Silena. It was the first day I had seen Thalia cry.

"It'll be alright," I cooed into her ear as she sobbed into my chest, a half-eaten container of cookies and cream Ben and Jerry's ice-cream sitting on her bed. She glared at me with her electric blue eyes.

"No it wont! I loved him! Doesn't that mean anything to you?!" she screamed, pushing me away from her. I felt a pang in my heart as I stood up, brushed off my jeans and walked towards the door.

"Alright then. Maybe it doesn't maybe it feels awful knowing that your one true love likes someone else," I muttered, opening the door.

"Nico. Nico wait!" Thalia shrieked.

But it was too late. I was gone.

So I still do love her. I don't know if her feelings are to same towards me. We haven't spoken in four months. Four, long treacherous months of Aphrodite girls trying to give me auntie kisses on the cheek and who knows where else. I just shove them away, ignoring their disgusted cries.

I wish I could talk to her again. I miss her. I just hope she misses me too

**Ok, ok. In this Thalia's not a Hunter obviously. BUT I SHIP THALICO SOOOO DAM MUCH Have a good day! Make sure to review :)**


	2. Drug Boy

**TWO YEARS LATER**  
>Thalia and Luke got back together. Lately, Bianca's death has been bothering me more and more. I run a finger over the scars on my left wrist. Always the left. Cause that's Bianca's dominant hand. Or should I say, that was her dominant hand. The urge is strong now, seeing Thalia and Luke in a passionate make-out session. I turn away and shove my books into my locker. The small razor sits on the bottom, hidden by black notebooks. I consider taking it out, feeling the freeing sensation of the blood running down my arm. I shake my head to clear it and slam my locker shut.<br>"I heard he's on drugs," a girl whispered, pointing to me. I feel a pang in my chest and let it go. Her 'friend' brushes back her blonde hair.  
>"Really?" she asked in a high-pitched voice. I roll my eyes.<br>"Yeah. My boyfriend told me that he saw a plastic bag full of it in his locker," the first girl responds. I turn away, send a glare in there direction and walk down the hall, towards my first class.  
>"Well, well, well. Is it isn't drug boy," Luke sneers, cornering my against the lockers. Thalia is behind him, looking anywhere but me. I glare at him. I push my black, shaggy hair back and push him away.<p>

"Fuck off," I whisper, continuing the uncomfortable stroll down the hallway.

**THALIA'S POV**  
>Luke makes a move to follow Nico, but I stop him. I wonder, if Nico wouldn't have changed if I hadn't pushed him away, hadn't ignored him for the rest of eighth grade. It's too late now.<br>"I can see the scars on his left arm. Only his left arm. I don't know why, but it concerns me. Luke grabs my arm and drags me too my first class-gym. Same as Nico. I can see him. I can see him sitting in the corner of the lockers, holding a white razor against his skin. I contemplate going over there and yanking it out of his pale hand. I don't.  
>I wish we were still friends. I wish I could help him. I see how he has changed, his skin too pale to be true, how skinny he is. He sits alone at lunch, not eating. Instead, he just sits there taking all the rumors people say about him. It's not fair. He doesn't deserve I follow Luke towards the gym, not saying anything.<p>

**This isn't a one-shot anymore. It's a depression fanfic! YAY! review plz, I accept constructive criticism. :)**


	3. Loser

**so sorry about the formatting on the last chapter. I don't know what happened. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter :)**

I hate words. I guess that's why I don't say them much anymore. I take the sleeve of my hoodie and try to wipe off the words written in permanent marker onto my locker.

Loser

Worthless

Deserves to die

Stupid

Idiot

Freak

Creep

Ugly

I blink back the tears that threaten to fill my eyes. I will not let them see me cry. I open my locker, to put in my textbooks. A bucket falls onto my shaggy hair. The words, printed on a piece of paper now cover me. I take out the white razor and push past the crowds on students, pointing at the papers.

I gaze into my broken reflection in the school bathroom mirror. All I see is black hair that always looks messy, sunken black eyes filled with pain and hollow cheeks. No wonder people pick on me.

The razor is pressed against my skin, threatening to draw blood. I pull it downward, looking at the red blood running down my arm. I don't know if I'm laughing or crying, but I don't care.

I don't care anymore

**And that's the new chapter! Please review :)**

**Hopefully the formatting isn't all weird this time XD**


	4. He's Gone

**Ok, this is the last chapter. I'm sorry this is really short, but I'm not good with really long stories. Besides, I have another story, Eponine's Les Amis 'l ABC House Lessons, that I want to focus on. But don't worry, this is going to be a long one full of Thalico feels. :)**

FIVE MONTHS LATER

The scars of multiplied on my wrist and body, the razor becomes bloody at least twice a day. Even though Thalia broke up with Luke, things have been plummeting. Today's the day. Time to leave this stupid life that only hates me.

I trudge towards to the trash can, a plate of uneaten pizza clutched in my way-to-pale hands. I hear low and high pitched laughter of grit my teeth. I toss in my lunch and make a run of the door of the cafeteria. A tanned hand grabs the back of my shirt, yanking me to the ground. Luke Castellan's face stares down at me, the rest of the gang in the back, all grinning. Thalia's face is hard to read-she has the best poker face.

As my head starts to hurt a little less, a hand slaps my cheek. I clench my jaw, refusing to let them see my pain. I struggle in their binds, smacking at Luke's hand. He lets go, and I stand up, a little dizzy from my lack of food. I haven't eaten in three weeks, except for glasses of water and a bite of lettuce.

I sprint out of the Cafeteria of Hell, away from the laughing and taunting. I am done. So done.

LATER THAT DAY

Thalia's POV

I'm worried about Nico. He seems downer lately. I don't know what's bothering him.

Oh wait, I do. My so-called friends.

My brown uggs kick at the pavement, walking the path that leads to Nico's house. I have walked this road many times, few years ago, when we were still friends. Maybe a little visit will cheer him up.

I take the key from under the 'Welcome' mat and unlock the door. I step in, take off my boots(Persephone hates dirt all over her hard-wood flooring) and run up the stairs.

"Nico!" I call, turning the corner to Nico's room. It's empty, but everything's up-turned. Panic fills my stomach. I run out of the room.

"NICO!" I shout, trying to keep my voice from cracking. The door to the bathroom is slightly ajar. I open it and my heart fills with pain. Nico.

"Get out!" he screams, pulling at the cap of a bottle of pills,"I wanna die,"

Tears stream down my cheeks, matching his. I scramble to retrieve the pills, wanting to take them away.

"No," I whisper. Nico ignores me, retching away the cap and pouring them into his palm. I grab his wrist and yank, willing everything to help me get them away from him.

"STOP! I want to die. No more, no more," Nico says, turning his back on me. Now I can see how emaciated he is, how his shirt hangs too loosely on his chest and torso, how his jeans are always to baggy, how his cheeks are sunken. His eyes, his beautiful raven eyes show how much we hurt him. The scars on his wrist and shoulders are prominent, showing off his pain and suffering. I hesitate, but that's all he needs.

Nico pours the pills into his mouth, swallowing them.

"NO! STOP NICO! STOP!" I scream, encircling my arms around his stomach. Nico looks down at me one last time before crumpling to the ground. In one last desperate act to show him my love, I kiss him square on the mouth. But he's gone.

My Nico di Angelo is gone. And it's all my fault.

**I know it's not the best, but I would like to hear your feedback and reviews. Thanks for reading, and I hope you cried :) :(**


End file.
